Pokemon Kalos High S1
by RedRynx
Summary: A new journey for Ash, and his friends...although things turn out different from what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

ALRIGHT! time for my first Kalos high series lets do this , i feel like this is a bad episode but let me know what you think

(ash house )

Ash: man a new school what do you think pikachu

Pikachu :pika pi (i just hope you dont be Dense with a girl like last time in the Sinnoh high school }

Ash: im just glad im the only one to under stand you pikachu

{ with the gang }

Serena: hey guys did you hear we are getting a new student

Gary: already know who it is

may,paul,dawn ,misty ,drew ,Serena : WHO!

gary: ash ketchum

all: thats a nice name

{ with ash }

Ash HOLY ARCEAS THIS SCHOOL IS BIG

{ serena spots ash }

Serena: hey that must be the new student { hes so CUTE }

Dawn: lets go meet him { he better be single }

misty: right behind you guys { hes cute}

Gary: { Ashy boy you lucky son of a gun first day scored 3 hot chicks well 2 since serena is not the hat LMAO to me }

Serena: hi you must be the new kid { HES SO CUTE wait its ash from camp }

Ash: yes i am and you are { wow shes cute }

Serena : my name is Serena

Ash: what a cute name

Serena: - blushes - thank you ash , oh ash i was wondering

Ash: yeah what do you want

Serena: well i was wondering if you remember me

Ash...

to be continued...

well thats it hope you enjoy ill do the 2nd episode sometime tomorrow let me know what you think of it


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHT! EPISODE 2 did you guys think i forgot maybe you did maybe you didnt but the point is here is episode 2 ok kalos high hope you and enjoy and tell me in the comments what you think of it or should i add more characters

Serena: so ash do you remember me

Ash: huh oh wait your that girl with the straw hat in the forest with a broken leg that i saved

Serena: yes i was and i want to tell you something after that

Ash: sure say it now

Serena: { ok here it goes } I...Li-

Gary: ashy boy i knew it was you!

Serena:...{ REALLY GARY THIS IS WHY WE DON'T HANG OUT WITH YOU AND WONDER WHY WE DON'T

Ash: gary i didnt know you were in this school so how have you been

Serena: ok ok why dont we go to the rest of the gang

Ash and Gary: ok

[ when they went to the gang ]

Serena: so ash this is paul, misty, drew, may,barry. dawn, and clemont which he must be late like always

All nice to meet you!

Ash nice to meet you guys too

Dawn: so ash are you single

Ash: what kind of question is that

the gang: DAWN!

Dawn: what im just curious [ i want him to be my boyfriend is that so much to ask geez ]

Ash: i am ok hope you dont ask any weird stuff

Miette: hey guys who's this cute guy

Ash: my name is Ash and why did you call me cute

everyone:...

Gary: [ you really are dence no wonder its hard for you to get a girl these days

Miette: cause you are - tries to kiss -

Ash: woah don't you think im going to like you cause im not i like someone else got it

\- when school is over-

Serena: wait ash i want to ask you something

Ash: sure what is it serena

Serena: you like someone else in the school

Ash: yes i do why do you ask... wait you want to know dont you!

Serena: well yes but how

Ash: i get that alot but i dont want to say it yet but ill tell you this she is pretty, smart, and i think about her when im not with her

Serena: ok well hope she feels the same way

\- the next day -

Miette: hey ash

Ash: oh hey ... uh what do you want this time

Miette: i want you!

Ash : not going to happen i like someone else

Gary: miette back off we all know ash does not like you MOVE ON!

Miette: fine

Ash: thanks so much Gary

Gary: don't mention it and hey do you like Serena! i seen the way you both look at each other

Ash:...

well hope you all enjoyed episode 2 number 3 tomorrow ok now hope you all enjoyed let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

ALRIGHT! welcome back to Kalos high episode 3 hope you all enjoy leave a like which is the +1 i think anyways hope you enjoy

SCREW THE RECAP LETS GET TO THE GOOD PARTS XD

Gary: so ash do you like serena i seen the way you both look at each other

Ash: - lies - of course not we just met i mean she is amazing but we are just friends

Gary: nice try i know your lying tricks tell the truth NOW!

Ash:... Fine i do like her and maybe i love her but i don't know is she likes me as well

Gary: didn't you just hear me on how the way she both look at you guys, just ask her out tomorrow ok

Ash:...ok

\- with dawn and serena -

Dawn: do you like ash i see the way you look at him

Serena: ...yes i really do i love him maybe but i think he does not like me

Dawn: just ask him to hang out with each other tomorrow ok

Serena: ok

\- next day

Ash: [ ok ash there is serena just ask her out you can do this]

Serena: oh hi ash what do you want

Ash: well i was wondering if you want to...go out sometimes [ i think i screwed up ]

Serena: [ YES FINALLY ] sure ok but where do we meet up

Ash: how about the pokepark

[POKEPARK PIKACHU ADVENTURES AND POKEPARK 2 WONDER BEYOND GAME REFERENCE XD]

Serena: sure i liked that

mysterious person: so Serena got ash ey well i might as well ruin them so i can have ash ...

at the poke'park

Ash: i wonder where is Serena

Serena: hi sorry im late

Ash: - nervous - no need to w-worry so what do you want to do

Serena: i dont know did you have anything in mind

Ash: we can go eat i have money

Serena: sure why not

when they went for food they sat down and eat

Serena: this is great food

Ash: as great as you

Serena:Wait what do you mean - starts to blush

Ash: well you are great at doing lots of stuff your amazing at pretty much everything and i think i ... wait are you blushing

Serena: yes i am... you said i was great and everything so i blushed

Ash: don't worry you cute when blush

Serena:thank you heh heh...

a little while later they stare at each other and lean forward on each other

Ash and Serena kiss

Ash and Serena:...

at the same time -

Ash: Serena  
Serena:Ash

Ash and Serena: i love you

Ash: will you be my girlfriend

Serena: yes i would love too - hugs ash -

Ash:Serena Serena

Serena: what...

Ash: why are you hugging me

Serena:oh cause you called me amazing and all that [ DANG IT I THOUGHT THAT WAS REAL WHY CREATER ]

Jesse's Pikachu: cause this is my story i XD dont worry ill change it back

Ash: hey Serena i was wonder if you wanted to be my girlfriend

Serena: YES I WANTED TOO SINCE YOU CAME

Ash and Serena kiss

Jesse's Pikachu: OR IS THIS A DREAM AGAIN XD jk its not well i hope you enjoyed on whats coming up soon and see you at EPISODE 4!  
see ya!

this takes me like 1 hour to figure out whats coming up which characters am i putting in and what their going to say HARD WORK BUT WORTH IT FOR THE AMOUSHIPPERS


	4. Chapter 4

ALRIGHT! EPISODE 4 before i start i want to say thank you for the support i love doing this i may do some more kalos high in the future or something so lets get this started

\- the next day - - ash and serena's morning

Ash:man another wonderful day

Serena: man another wonderful day

Ash:cant wait to see my girlfriend today

Serena cant wait to see my boyfriend today

\- at school

Ash at his locker

Miette: HI CUTIE!

Ash:hi Sere... oh you miette what do you want this time

Miette: come on ash you know what i want

Ash: sorry im with serena speaking of her there she is YO SERENA

Serena:hey ash - kisses ash in the cheek - whats miette doing here ash

Ash: same as always serena trying to get a guy to out with him

Miette: hey im right here

Ash and Serena: we know!

in class -

Professor sycammor : ok class today we are going to do a tag battle

Drew:sweet time to test out my moves [ and to impress may mostly ]

dawn: yay finally time for a work out right piplup

Piplup: pip lup [ you know it lets do this ]

May: i hope blaziken can do this

Paul:hmm

Gary:time to show everyone how strong i am

Clemont: great another thing im not good at

Misty: yay time for my secret pokemon for action

Ash and Serena: lets be partners!

Gary: misty want be partners

Misty: sure

Barry: hey clemont lets do this

Clemont alright

Dawn: may lets be a team

May sounds good to me

paul and drew: time to show how strong we are

Later in the battlefield

Professor Sycamore: ok the final match between: ash and serena vs drew and paul

Ash and serena: lets do this

Paul and drew: PREPARE TO GET REKT

Ash and Serena: GRENINJA and BRAIXEN COME ON OUT

Paul and drew: ELECTIVIRE AND ROSERAID COME ON OUT

Ash: greninja LETS DO THIS

its the Ash Greninja from -

Serena: wow so tuff Braixen use flamethrower

Ash: greninja WATER SHURIKEN

\- both attack crits and both pokemon faint

paul and drew:...WE DIDNT GET TO ATTACK!

Ash and Serena: WE DID IT - BOTH OF THEM HUG -

paul and drew: nice job guys

Ash and Serena: thanks you too

later after school -

Miette walks too serena

Miette: ALRIGHT SERENA LISTEN ASH IS GOING TO BE MINE GOT IT NOTHING WILL GET IN MY WAY OK

Serena: hey its not my fault he loves me

Ash hears Serena and hears what miette and Serena are saying

Miette: well im going to do something to split you apart

ash comes -

Ash: no you wont cause i heard everything, sorry miette Serena is the one that i will love no one else - kisses Serena in front of Miette

Miette oh i will do something

miette leaves

Serena: ash im scared , what if she does something that will separate us

Ash: dont worry Serena - hugs Serena - i wont let nothing happen ok

Serena: - gulps - ok Ash

\- when they were walking home they ran into gay and misty -

Gary and misty: hey lovebirds

Ash and Serena: - blushes - how did you guys...

Gary: we both heard what Ash said when you both were talking to miette, she is weird no wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend

all: - laugh -

Ash: well we all better get going see you guys

Gary and Misty: bye!

Serena: im still worried Ash

Ashdont be - hugs Serena - it will be fine nothing can ever go wro...

police cars are at Serena house

Ash and Serena: whats going on here

Officer jenny: well the mom here has been murdered

Ash and Serena: WHAT!

Serena: HOW DID MY MOM DIE - starts tearing up

Officer Jenny: we are working on it the clues we have it some blue and purple hair

Ash and Serena: MIETTE!

-Ofiicer jenny: whos miette -

Ash and Serena explain to her who she is and why she is upset with Ash and Serena

Officer jenny: well go see her

after the cops leave -

Serena: - starts to cry - WHY WHY MY MOM

Ash: im so...sorry Serena - hugs her and kisses her head - you'll come live with me since the accident happen ok...

Serena: - sniffles - o o ok...

Miette: i tried to warn her but it had to be...

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

ALRIGHT! episode 5 i think anyways LETS DO THIS

\- at ash's house

Ash; well here we are my home

Serena:... nice place so were am i going to sleep...

Ash: - hugs Serena - don't be down you got me and we will be sharing a bed together

Serena: - blushes a bit - ok...

later at night

Serena: Ash i cant sleep

Ash: me neither ...

Serena: Ash do you think Miette wants to kill us - gets scared a bit -

Ash: dont be scared serena you got me ill protect you ...ill always will...

Serena: thanks... - yawns - night ash...

Ash: night Serena...

Serena: [ im still scared ] - moves closer to ash -

Ash: [ ha ha ha ] - hugs Serena then goes to sleep - - next morning -

Ash: huh shes so cute when she sleeps

at 8:30 am

Serena: morning ashy...

ash: still down huh

Serena: yeah... - starts tearing up a bit -

Ash: everything will be fine... - hugs Serena - - at school -

the gang: Serena are you ok we heard what happened!

Ash and serena : just dont talk about it

Serena: ive already been in enough pain already i just like to get things over with...

Gary: dont worry Serena it will be fine

Dawn: yeah trust me everything will go great

May: you have us

after school

mysterious person: ... good miette soon it will be over

Miette: thank you

with ash and drew and gary

Ash: im still worried about Serena

Drew: wait so who killed her mother

Gary: MIETTE DREW WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS MANY TIMES!

Drew: sorry [ its fun making him mad! XD ]

with the girls

Dawn: hey guys did you hear that prom is coming this friday

May: AWESOME

Misty: i know who we are going with

Serena: prom is good maybe that will cheer me u...

Miette: well hello girls..

the girls: BACK OFF MIETTE!1

Miette: ok i just wanted to know where the boys are

Serena: you will never find out

Miette vanishes - - with ash and serena -

Ash: so you feeling any better

Serena: a bit but yes

Ash: so Serena i was wondering...

Serena:...yeah

Ash: if you wanted to go to the prom with me

Serena:... YES PLEASE - kisses ash -

Ash: ok lets go home then

to be continued...

ALRIGHT! hope you all enjoyed this episode see you next time bye!


	6. Chapter 6

ALRIGHT!1 EPISODE 6 I THINK WHATEVER ANYWAYS YOU CAME HERE FOR A GOOD STORY AND YOU SHALL GET ONE now enjoy...  
\- with ash and Serena walking -

Ash and Serena: i cant wait for us to go to prom

\- the next day -

Mysterious guy: so is the phase 2 complete

Miette: yes sir they will pay for stopping you in the past

Mysterious guy: good make sure he will pay for not doing what i said and releasing my powerful pokemon

\- at school -

May: GUYS DID YOU HEAR WE ARE HAVING A NEW STUDENT TODAY

the rest of the gang: NO WHO!

May: some person named Calem

Serena: CALEM!

Ash: Serena what are you worried about him

Serena: no not him ...he's my ex boyfriend

Ash: ok and why are you worried

Serena: HE HATED WHEN I BROKE UP WITH HIM

Dawn: Serena calm down

Paul: yeah take a chill pill

Serena: SHUT UP PAUL!

Paul: ...

Calem: hey Serena hows it going !

Serena: hi... - hides behind ash -

Calem: who is this guy

Ash: im ash im her boyfriend

Calem: oh is that so well ok i guess... - PUNCHES ASH IN THE FACE

Ash:OW!

the gang : ...

Calem: BREAK UP WITH SERENA SHE IS MINE

Ash: Never i will... nev... - falls on the floor and faints -

Serena: ASH!

the gang: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU

Calem: hey its not my fault Serena is with a loser like him

calem leaves - - a little while later -

Ash: uh what happened...

Gary: ASH your back finally

Serena: YAY I MISS YOU - kisses ash cheek -

Drew: are you feeling ok man

Barry: MAYBE HE CAME BACK AS A ZOMBIE!

Dawn: - spanks barry head - SHUT UP BARRY no wonder you dont have a girlfriend..

Bary: OW!

Ash: huh i had this weird image when i woke up  
a legendary pokemon ive seen is coming back to get his revenge and you all are in danger

Paul: must been a weird dream

\- after school -

Ash: why do i feel like i met this pokemon before

May: ash are you ok you've been acting weird lately

Ash: just wondering about the image i saw

Drew: evrything will go fine in a way man

Serena: you have us and me mostly...

Ash: thats true Serena thanks - kisses her head

Calem: oh master i came phase 2 complete now phase 3 is at the prom...

ash house -

Ash and Serena: we are here

Ash well im going to bed

Serena: me too

Ash and Serena: night sweetie!

Ash: [ i wonder if my dad has to do with this...

TO BE CONTINUED

YOU GUYS WILL FIND OUT WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN AND TRUST ME A LOT OF DRAMA WILL HAPPEN LIKE MEMORY LOSS EXPLOSIONS AND DARKNESS stay tuned...


	7. Chapter 7

ALRIGHT! EPISODE 7 like how i did this early instead of putting this post at like 9 or 10 anyways you came here for an episode and you got one

\- in the morning in ash dream

Serena: ash - crying - wake up please...

Pikachu: pika pi [ get up come on please... - tears up - please... ]

ash wakes up

Ash:... AH! huh... if this coming up soon...

gets up and goes downstairs

Ash: what is going on is this going to happen or is it just a dream  
Serena Dream

Ash : SERENA LOOK OUT!

Serena : AH!  
Ash blocks the shot from Serena

Ash: AHH!

ash fails on the floor and faints

Serena: ash - crying - Ash...Ash... get up please...

wakes up

Serena: woah i wonder if thats what ash was dreaming...

later walking to school

Ash and Serena : i had a weird dream today... YOU TOO!  
... what was dream about

Ash: i fainted and you were crying...

Serena: OH MY GOD YOU TOOK A HIT FOR ME AND FAINTED AND I CRIED AS WELL!

Ash: something is going to happen maybe

Serena: - looks down - i dont want to hear it this could be bad...

Ash: hey dont be down - lifts her head up and kisses her - you have me ill always got you cause i love you - kisses her head - - hugs her -

Serena: thanks ash... [ hes an amazing person ]

at school

Ash and serena: GUYS WE HAD THE SAME DREAM!

Paul and dawn: wait it about the world almost being destroyed

Ash and Serena: yes but how did you...

Drew: we all have the same dream something big is going to hapen soon and we better find out hurry

Ash: in Serena's dream she was about to get blasted and i blocked it and fainted

Miette and calem: here about to find out soon we better hurry this up

Calem: sir Giovanni there about to find out whats going on soon

Giovanni: well STOP THEM

Miette: got it sir

Calem: looks like are mega evolution will come in handy ...

at lunch

Ash And Serena : i cant eat

May: why are you both talking at the same time

Ash and Serena: don't blame us the Creator is doing this

Jesse's pikachu: hey i like doing this you guys are a love couple so why not they should talk together anyways...

the gang

All: whatever...

after school

Gary, misty , drew , may: this is bad i wonder if the world is going to end

with ash and Serena - - Ash and Serena kissing

Ash: i love you lets have nothing happen to us ok

Serena: love you too... lets have nothing happen...

ash and Serena holds hands and goes home -

TO BE CONTINUED...

hope you all enjoy this episode hope you support this series and see you at episode 8


	8. Chapter 8

ALRIGHT! ANOTHER EARLY EPISODE OK EPISODE 8 LETS DO THIS

with ash and Serena walking to home

Ash: i wonder...

Serena: wonder what ash

Ash: well we all had the same dream of the world being destroyed but why is this happening

Serena: well i don't want to know im already getting enough trouble already

with drew and may

Drew: i wonder if legendary pokemon are in this

May: what do you mean

Drew: the dream i had last night there was a legendary pokemon but it went by so fast

May: mystery...

\- with Gary, Paul ,dawn, and misty -

Paul: something bad is going to happen i know it

Gary: well at least we will find out together

Misty and Dawn: we will find out soon enough

\- at school with the gang

Ash: well at least no one got a new dream of the destruction

Misty: hope there are no bugs involved

everyone except misty: ...

Serena: misty we all know your fear of bugs you dont need to repeat that

Ash: yeah you already told us

in class - [ you all wont care about this scene so you may skip it until it says after school but if you do care watch it I DARE YOU ! XD ]

Professor Sycamore: alright class we are going to talk about legendary pokemon but first i go to take a call now study

Ash: guys maybe we can find out what legendary pokemon drew saw in the dream

Drew it could work but what if it dosent have it

Misty: you never know

after the test

Serena: any luck

Drew: all i remember it had a weird tail

Ash: all i know is mew, Mewtwo, raquaza , kyogre, yveltal, and more

Gary: great... this will be hard

Dawn: well why dont we ask clemont for help

Ash: his inventions explode like Every time

Clemont: i heard that ash but i do know a legendary pokemon Drew is talking about cause in my dream i saw him in person its MEWTWO

Ash: wait i know that legendary

Serena: you do how...

Ash: mew and mewtwo had a battle and i tried to stop them then when i got hit with their attacks i turned into stone

Drew: huh something tells me mewtwo will blast Serena mewtwo is a legendary and legionaries are powerful

Paul ,dawn, and misty: no kidding captain obvious

Ash and Serena laugh

Clemont: well we better get ready for it

\- after school -

Serena: now i'm really scared mewtwo is going to attack you ash

Ash: yeah but hey im here for you i love you and i really take care of you i mean when we were little i saved you by your hurt leg

Serena: yeah that's true thanks for that

Ash: here this will make you better

Ash kisses Serena

Ash: better

Serena: yes - blushes a bit - - at home -

Ash: well might as well go to sleep

Serena: night

Ash: night

Ash kisses Serena on her head -

To be continued...

HOPE YOU ENJOY AND WHATS AWAITING THEM ON EPISODE 9 STAY TUNED ON Pokemon: Kalos High


	9. Chapter 9

ALRIGHT! EPISODE 9 LETS GET THIS EPISODE STARTED

\- in ash's dream

Ash: ok Miette this has gone long enough TIME TO END THIS

Miette: oh if only that was true MEWTWO GET SERENA AND DESTROY HER

MEWTWO: AS YOU WISH - uses Psystrike

Serena: AHH!

Ash: NO SERENA!

\- ash wake up -

Ash: WOAH SO THATS HOW IM GOING TO BE FAINTED

Serena's dream

)Serena: Miette im sorry ok but this has to end ITS TIME PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT

Pikachu: PIKA PI [ THIS IS FOR ASH HAAAA! ]

Serena wakes up

Serena: AH huh ash your awake did you get a dream again of the world being over

Ash: yeah and i found out how i fainted

ash phone rings -

Ash: hello

Gary: i found out whats going on with the dreams we are getting

Ash: same here and i found out in my dream Miette is part of something of the world destruction

Gary: ill tell the others ok

Ash: yes ok bye... - hangs up

Serena: this is getting even more worse - puts her head down

Ash: Serena... - lifts her head up then kisses her - everything will be fine we will all stop this once and fore all

Serena: your right lets stop this

later at school

Dawn: guys my dream had calem in this

Ash and Serena: we had Miette in our dream of the destruction

Drew: guess Miette and calem are in this

May: well what ever it is we must stop on whats going on

Misty: i had another legendary pokemon coming in to help us

Everyone except misty: WHO!

Misty: Arceus

Ash and Serena: THE GOD OF THE POKEMON

Drew: this is huge we might stop this

Gary: lets hope so... till then we need to find out whats going on

\- during lunch -

Ash and Serena: i cant eat since we are facing trouble... REALLY CREATOR

Me: hey you guys are a couple of curse im going to do this

Everyone: WE ARE NOT ACTING THIS IS REAL

Me: exactly...

after school -

Miette: sir we have the info on the mega evolution pokemon

Giovanni: good now i can give you both mega rings...

Calem: finally lets do this...

\- with misty and gary

Gary: maybe we can have mega evolve pokemon to help

Misty: i have Gyarados that can mega evolve

Gary: ok good

\- with Ash and Serena -

Serena: i hope we can find out whats going on

Ash: trust me we got this - kisses Serena - nothing will get in our way

Serena: thanks... i love you

Ash: i love you too

Ash kisses Serena -

to be continued...

hope you enjoy episode 9 wait until episode 10 bye!


	10. Chapter 10

ALRIGHT! hey guys Jesse here im sorry im posting this late i had a lot of stuff to do so im really sorry so here is episode 10 now VIEW IT hope you enjoy

\- at night -

everyone except ash and Serena : i cant sleep lets see if anyone is on poke chat

Drew: hey guys

everyone except ash Serena and drew: hey

Gary: so guess we cant from thinking about the world

Dawn: pretty much... wait where is ash and Serena

Paul: maybe making out XD

Misty: shut up Paul they wont cause there worried too

\- ash gets online

Ash: hey guys

Gary: hey Ash wait where is Serena

Ash: asleep

MIsty: well hope we didnt wake you up

Ash: yeah - notices Serena tearing up a bit - woah guys Serena is tearing up in her sleep...

Dawn: another dream huh

Clemont: well it is possible to cry in real life when you cry in a dream

Everyone except Clemont: THANKS CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!

Clemont: ...

Ash im going to go check on Serena see ya - logs off

Gary: why dont we go out too

Everyone except Gary: ok - everyone logs off

with ash now

Ash: Serena are you ok...

Serena: - starts to wake up then cry's - NO IM NOT OK!

Ash: Serena whats wrong

Serena: - crying - i cant take these nightmares!

Ash: - hugs Serena - calm down dont worry i got you ill always will... - kisses her forehead

Serena: - stops crying - but i cant sleep...

Ash: - kisses Serena - just relax...

Serena: o...ok - starts dozing off - falls asleep in ash's arms -

Ash: night Serena - kisses her fore head then they lie down and sleep together while hugging -

\- next day -

Ash: huh wow i slept good hope Serena slept ok..

Serena dream

Ash: your fine i love you

Serena: i love you too

wakes up -

Serena: HEY ASH - hugs him -

Ash: hey hope you slept well last night

Serena: i did with you hugging me

Ash: no problem so what do you want to do its Saturday

Serena: we can go out to the movies or the park or we can hang out with our friends

Ash: lets see if the others want to hang out

someone knocks the door -

Everyone: hey guys

Ash and Serena: hey lets all hang out

Everyone: lets go!

\- everyone goes to the park while ash and Serena hold hands -

Miette so there going to the park calem call Giovanni about this

Calem: got it

to be continued...

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON EPISODE 11 and episode 11 might be uploaded early or late if its late that means i went to the library for a pokemon night XD  
well you tomorrow in the episode


	11. Chapter 11

ALRIGHT! EPISODE 11  
LETS GO!

\- at the park -

Gary: so what should we do right now

Misty: why don't we couples get together

Barry: what if we don't have a girlfriend

Paul: make 1 then

Barry: ok...

Ash: so its me and Serena, Paul and dawn , Drew and May, Gary and Misty, and Clemont and Korrina who is late

Korrina: hi guys hey clemmy

Serena: ok lets go!

\- with Clemont and Korrina - -Clemont: now what should we do-

Korrina we can train our pokemon to become the best Strongest couple

\- with Drew and May

Drew: here you go - hands a rose -

May: - blushes - thank you - kisses drew cheek -

Me: wait drew how do you keep getting roses even though there is no garden here

Drew: its a secret AND SHUT UP AND STOP RUINING OUR MOMENT

Me: sorry...

May: just go to the next couple

Me: ok miss bossy

May: wait what did you just...

with Misty and Gary - [ may: aw you didnt let me finish ]

Gary: here you go since you love water types so much i got you an Eevee and a water stone

Misty: Thank you

with Paul and dawn

Paul: here i got you a piplup keychain

Dawn and i got you a turtwig chain

both laugh - - with Ash and Serena -

Ash: here i got you a blue ribbon and a mega ring

Serena: aw thanks i got you a pikachu chain and a mega ring too

Ash: sweet thanks

\- the couples stare at each other - - Clemont and Korrina kiss - - Paul and Dawn kiss -

\- May and Drew kiss -

\- Gary and Misty kiss - - with ash and Serena

Ash: hmm i love you..

Serena: - blushes - i love you too... lets never let anything separate us got it

Ash: you know it

Ash and Serena kiss then blushes -

\- they all went home, with ash and Serena -

Ash: that was fun

Serena: yeah... - Dozes off a bit - ya im tired now...

Ash: me too lets go

Serena: But im too tired to walk

Ash: ill carry you then - carries Serena upstairs

Serena: thank...s Ash...

Ash: no problem

later at night

Serena: night Ash

Ash: night Serena - kisses Serena's forehead

at 3: am -

Serena: i cant sleep

Ash: here ill help you

\- kisses serena then hugs her -

Ash: better

Serena: yes... night

Ash: night - kisses her forehead -

to be continued...

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY EPISODE 12 MIGHT GET wacky so hope to see you all next time


	12. Chapter 12

ALRIGHT! EPISODE 13 LETS GO RIGHT NOW

\- with miette and Calem

Miette: Giovanni sir is it time

Giovanni: yes time to make them pay

a little while later at 4:am

storm clouds come in - - the gang wakes up and doe spoke chat

Gary: woah guys whats going on

Dawn: is it really happening

Barry: I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN WE ARE BEING ATTACKED  
BY A UFO!

Everyone except Barry: SHUT UP BARRY

Serena: - starts tearing up - NO THE WORLD...CANT END - hugs ash then cries - I DONT WAN...T TO DIE

Ash ok guys im going to calm Serena down see ya

Everyone except ash and Serena: BYE

Ash and Serena log off

May: man Ash really care for Serena... what a cute couple

Misty: there really are so lets meet up at the poke park to see more of this

Everyone except misty: GOT IT!

everyone logs off - - with Ash and Serena

Serena: - crying - i don't want to... - sniffle - lose you Ash...

Ash: - whispers - Serena... - outloud -Serena im afraid too believe me - kisses Serena - but i really wont let nothing to happen to you ok

Serena: - wipes her tears - ok ash...

Ash: the others are going to the poke park to meet up so lets go

Serena: ok

at the poke park

Gary: well we better find out whats going on or el...

an explosion happens

Serena: WHAT IS HAPPENING!

Miette: well well well... look who it is its the brats

Everyone: MIETTE

Calem: don't forget about me

Serena: CALEM

ash: well this just got awkward

Miette: TIME TO DESTROY YOU ALL -Throws mewtwo poke ball -  
MEWTWO PSYSTRIKE ON SERENA

Mewtwo: yes mam

Ash: SERENA LOOK OUT! - ash takes the hit for Serena - AH!... - faints

Serena: ASH NO... starts crying - PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE...

Pikachu: Pika pi [ WAKE UP MATE DON'T DO THIS AGAIN ]

Gary: time to finish this BLASTOISE COME ON...

\- arceas comes out

MIsty: ARCEUS FROM MY DREAM

Arceus: TIME TO FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL

uses judgement -

Miette: RETREAT

Calem: got it

both of them disappear

Serena: ash wake up please

Arceus: time to return the favor by saving me Ash

Dawn: Arceus Met ash me and brock before so yeah

Arceus heals ash

Ash: Thanks Arceus - throws a ultra ball  
GO ULTRA BALL!

Arceus: wait what are you...

Arceus gets caught

Ash: YES I GOT AN ARCEUS

Everyone except ash: ... HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU HAVE CAUGHT THE MYTHICAL POKEMON GOD

Ash: don't know how but i caught it

Paul: welp there goes ash first a strong pikachu then an Ash Greninja form AND OW HE CATCHES A FREAKING ARCEUS wow...

Serena: what luck ash - kisses ash -

Ash: on the bright side we can defeat miette and calem for this

Barry: sorry i was playing pokemon go what did i miss i wasnt paying attention

\- at ash and Serena's house -

Serena: cant believe we have an arceus - hugs ash -

Ash: what luck can i have i got you - kisses Serena -

Serena: i just wish i cant get a legendary pokemon too

Ash; hey you can get one i know it - hugs Serena -

Serena: thanks ash

at the afternoon

Serena: im just wondering why would arceus not run away from being captured

Ash: yeah that is strange - Arceus come on out

Arceus i know what your going to say... the reason i didnt escape cause you Care for Serena and Everyone thats bravery right there being with you make us 4 stronger ok

Ash, Serena, and pikachu : GOT IT

Arceus returns into its ultra ball

Ash: Well that solves it im going to bed

Serena: wait for me

at night

Ash and Serena: i love you

kiss each other - then goes to sleep while hugging - - with the evil people -

Calem: Giovanni sir Arceus has awaken according to plan

Giovanni: good i have someone who is strong from the kalos region that will help us

Alain: good morning

Miette: good we will have a chance

To be continued...

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK AND LIKE IT SEE YOU IN EPISODE 14!


	13. Chapter 13

ALRIGHT! EPISODE 13 LETS GO RIGHT NOW

\- with miette and Calem

Miette: Giovanni sir is it time

Giovanni: yes time to make them pay

a little while later at 4:am

storm clouds come in - - the gang wakes up and doe spoke chat

Gary: woah guys whats going on

Dawn: is it really happening

Barry: I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN WE ARE BEING ATTACKED  
BY A UFO!

Everyone except Barry: SHUT UP BARRY

Serena: - starts tearing up - NO THE WORLD...CANT END - hugs ash then cries - I DONT WAN...T TO DIE

Ash ok guys im going to calm Serena down see ya

Everyone except ash and Serena: BYE

Ash and Serena log off

May: man Ash really care for Serena... what a cute couple

Misty: there really are so lets meet up at the poke park to see more of this

Everyone except misty: GOT IT!

everyone logs off - - with Ash and Serena

Serena: - crying - i don't want to... - sniffle - lose you Ash...

Ash: - whispers - Serena... - outloud -Serena im afraid too believe me - kisses Serena - but i really wont let nothing to happen to you ok

Serena: - wipes her tears - ok ash...

Ash: the others are going to the poke park to meet up so lets go

Serena: ok

at the poke park

Gary: well we better find out whats going on or el...

an explosion happens

Serena: WHAT IS HAPPENING!

Miette: well well well... look who it is its the brats

Everyone: MIETTE

Calem: don't forget about me

Serena: CALEM

ash: well this just got awkward

Miette: TIME TO DESTROY YOU ALL -Throws mewtwo poke ball -  
MEWTWO PSYSTRIKE ON SERENA

Mewtwo: yes mam

Ash: SERENA LOOK OUT! - ash takes the hit for Serena - AH!... - faints

Serena: ASH NO... starts crying - PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE...

Pikachu: Pika pi [ WAKE UP MATE DON'T DO THIS AGAIN ]

Gary: time to finish this BLASTOISE COME ON...

\- arceas comes out

MIsty: ARCEUS FROM MY DREAM

Arceus: TIME TO FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL

uses judgement -

Miette: RETREAT

Calem: got it

both of them disappear

Serena: ash wake up please

Arceus: time to return the favor by saving me Ash

Dawn: Arceus Met ash me and brock before so yeah

Arceus heals ash

Ash: Thanks Arceus - throws a ultra ball  
GO ULTRA BALL!

Arceus: wait what are you...

Arceus gets caught

Ash: YES I GOT AN ARCEUS

Everyone except ash: ... HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU HAVE CAUGHT THE MYTHICAL POKEMON GOD

Ash: don't know how but i caught it

Paul: welp there goes ash first a strong pikachu then an Ash Greninja form AND OW HE CATCHES A FREAKING ARCEUS wow...

Serena: what luck ash - kisses ash -

Ash: on the bright side we can defeat miette and calem for this

Barry: sorry i was playing pokemon go what did i miss i wasnt paying attention

\- at ash and Serena's house -

Serena: cant believe we have an arceus - hugs ash -

Ash: what luck can i have i got you - kisses Serena -

Serena: i just wish i cant get a legendary pokemon too

Ash; hey you can get one i know it - hugs Serena -

Serena: thanks ash

at the afternoon

Serena: im just wondering why would arceus not run away from being captured

Ash: yeah that is strange - Arceus come on out

Arceus i know what your going to say... the reason i didnt escape cause you Care for Serena and Everyone thats bravery right there being with you make us 4 stronger ok

Ash, Serena, and pikachu : GOT IT

Arceus returns into its ultra ball

Ash: Well that solves it im going to bed

Serena: wait for me

at night

Ash and Serena: i love you

kiss each other - then goes to sleep while hugging - - with the evil people -

Calem: Giovanni sir Arceus has awaken according to plan

Giovanni: good i have someone who is strong from the kalos region that will help us

Alain: good morning

Miette: good we will have a chance

To be continued...

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK AND LIKE IT SEE YOU IN EPISODE 14!


	14. Chapter 14

div class="o15Vkf" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin-top: 16px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"  
div id="c140" class="e8zLFb" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: relative;" data-sqid="102928939806764392914" data-ssid="d715dfbe-f572-43f5-bab0-1946c4dda284"  
div class="uvi9me" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: relative; margin: auto;"  
div id="c141" class="ZC69kc" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="D6Uvj" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 16px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div class="UvY6Nd svmwUe sMVRZe" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; line-height: 20px; margin-top: 8px; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow: hidden;" data-th="60"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"ALRIGHT! episode 14 HOPE YOU ENJOYbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- at school br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash: good thing we have strong pokemon to stop this madness going on here/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Serena: yeah and more legendary pokemon now/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Everyone except ash and Serena: WHAT AND WHAT POKEMON/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash And Serena: Mew Raquaza Hoopa and more/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Gary: HOW DID YOU GET ALL THOSE/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash And Serena: THATS OUR LITTLE SECRET - both laugh - - they kiss - - after school - - with ash and Serena holding hands to home -/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash: finally we can go home /delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Serena: another Day of freedom an.../delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" an explosion happens near them/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash and Serena: WHATS GOING ON/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Alain: CHARIZARD USE ANOTHER DRAGON CLAW ON ANOTHER BUILDING/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Charizard: YES MASTER/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /a building is destroyed -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash and Serena: STOP RIGHT THEREbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Alain: if you defeat me in a battle then ill stop but i doubt ill be defeatedbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: GO PIKACHU use iron talebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: GO BRAIXEN use flame throwerbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Alain: CHARIZARD USE DRAGON CLAWbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- both pokemon faint -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash and Serena: HOWbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash and Serena GO Arceus And Raquazabr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash and Serena: USE HYPER BEAMbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Alain: CHARIZARD DODGEbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- charizard faints from the double hyper beam -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Alain: ill be backbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- Alain dissapears -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: what was that about i wonder if he's...br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: yeah same here lets go tell the others br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- Ash and Serena tell the others what happened and went back home -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: finally we are home br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: yeah but im glad your safebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: aw thanks Ashy - blushes -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: no problem - kisses Serena with a lot of passion -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash and Serena: i love you br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- Ash and Serena kiss again -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: well lets go upstairs and sleep br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: but im not - yawns - tired...br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash yes you are now come on - picks Serena up - lets gobr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: ok ashbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /they went to be br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash and Serena: goodnight love you br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /-Ash and Serena kiss then hug to make them go to sleep - br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /to be continued ...br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /hope you all enjoyed and see you next time bye/span/div  
/div 


	15. Chapter 15

div class="o15Vkf" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin-top: 16px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"  
div id="c176" class="e8zLFb" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: relative;" data-sqid="102928939806764392914" data-ssid="d715dfbe-f572-43f5-bab0-1946c4dda284"  
div class="uvi9me" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: relative; margin: auto;"  
div id="c177" class="ZC69kc" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="D6Uvj" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 16px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.87); font-family: Roboto, RobotoDraft, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div class="UvY6Nd svmwUe sMVRZe" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; line-height: 20px; margin-top: 8px; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow: hidden;" data-th="60"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"ALRIGHT!1 episode 15 ANOTHER Ash And Serena Date!br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- at 10:00 am br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: hey Sere want to go on another datebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: sure br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: ok lets go where ever you want br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: YAY!br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /at the poke mall br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: ok where else we already got 15 bags of stuff from the poke mall br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: ok lets go to the poke park that was our 1st datebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: good times therebr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: yeah... - kisses ash br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- at the poke park br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash: were here/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Serena: this place is so beautiful /delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Ash: just like you ... always - holds Serena's hand -/delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Serena: - blushes - thanks ashy.../delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /the sunset happens br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /del style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" Ash and Serena stare at each other - /delbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash and Serena hug - br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash and Serena: - during the hug - i love you so much br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- during the hug they stare at each other br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: you have beautiful eyes like the blue sea br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: you have the pretty eyes eyes like the fire in your passion heartbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- Ash and Serena lean in and kiss br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: Serena Serena WAKE UP!br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- Serena wakes up - br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: huh what happened br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Gary: you slept through class br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: what where you dreaming about anyways br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: just random stuff br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: well my name is ash nice to meet youbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /JK IM NOT THAT KIND OF PERSONbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /ok back to the real story br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash and Serena: i love you so much br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: there isn't anyone i rather be with then youbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: - blushes - same here br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash: lets go home Serena br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Serena: okbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- they go home holding hands br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash and Serena: night love youbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Ash and Serena have a good night kiss then hugs - br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /- Ash kisses Serena's forehead then goes back to sleep -br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /To be continued...br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /Well hope you guys enjoyed this episode i almost cried while making this cause t was beautiful and i hope you though it was too and let me know in the comments on what you think of this series so far see you in episode 16 part 1 guys bye/span/div  
/div 


	16. Chapter 16

ALRIGHT! episode 16 part 1

Ash: morning Serena

Serena: morning ash

\- Ash and Serena have a good morning kiss

\- Clouds start to form again -

everyone at their house: OH NO NOT AGAIN

Calem: ITS TIME TO DO THIS

Mewtwo: yes master - destroys 2 big buildings -

Miette: they should all show up by now

Gary: HEY STOP THIS GO BLASTOISE

May: BLAZIKEN ON STAGE

Drew: ROSELIA COME ON OUT

Misty: STARMIE COME OUT

Paul: MAGMORTAR STAND BY FOR BATTLE

Barry: EMPOLEON COME ON OUT

Dawn: piplup spotlight

Serena: braixen come on out

Ash: PIKACHU I CHOSE YOU

they all use there strong moves - - the moves do a direct hit on mewtwo -

Ash: how is he still standing

Gary: thats impossible

Miette: you guys are so dum MEWTWO PSYSTRIKE

Mewtwo faints all their pokemon

Ash: greninja come on out

LETS DO THIS

ash greninja happens -

Ash: WATER SHURKIEN!1

Calem what no eh mewtwo psychic

Mewtwo: you got it

it hits gereninja and hurts ash as well

Paul: Man there strong

Ash: SERENA ITS TIME

Serena: got it

Ash and Serena: GO ARCEUS AND MEW

Ash; Arceus use judgement

Serena: mew use psychic

\- direct hit on mewtwo

Calem: nice try MEWTWO MEGA EVOLVE

mewtwo X happens

Ash: Arceus shadow force

Serena:Mew Psychic again

direct hit again mewtwo is weak

Mewtwo now ATTACK ALL OF THEM USE PSYSTRIKE!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

everyone: faints

Calem good get them

Calem and Miette take all of them to their base and put them in rooms [ ala by their couples ash and Serena in a room Gary and Misty in a room and so on Barry in his own room XD ]

Giovanni: good now we got all thier strong pokemon ow call Lysandre

Calem: got it

Ash: ow what happened ... Serena are you ok

Serena: im fine what about the others

\- with Gary and misty

Gary: man guess we are stuck here

Misty: at least were together

drew and may

May: man can things get any worse

Drew: good thing we are safe

dawn and paul

Paul: well this sucks

dawn: no kidding

barry

Great such a better place huh...

Ash and Serena

Serena: Ash... im scared - starts to tear up - what if ... this is the end for us - starts crying - i dont want to lose you all

Ash: Serena - hugs her - everything will be alright im always here for you... - kisses her forehead -

Serena: thanks

Ash: no ... problem

\- Ash and Serena stare at each other and kiss -

what will happen next time will they get out or will their journey end find out next time on on Pokemon kalos high episode 16 part 2

to be continued...

well hope you all enjoyed i think i did good so hope you enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

ALRIGHT! EPISODE 16 PART 2 so I did this on my phone I couldn't so it on laptop since updates so lets go

\- Ash and Serena

Ash: woah I had a weird dream that oh wait nvm

Serena: - yawns - morning Ashy I was dreaming that... oh its real great...

Ash: and we can't use our pokemon to get out they took them all

Serena: but at least we are together - kisses ash cheek -

Ash: yeah that's true thanks - kisses Serena -

All the boys: I think we can break the bars by busting them LETS DO THIS

a little while later they bust all the doors

Gary: ok good we are safe wait where is Barry

Ash: I think I can say this for everyone when I say WHO CARES ABOUT BARRY LETS JUST GO

Dawn: true

\- Barry arrives -

Barry: I'm here

Everyone except barry: Uhhhhhh

little while later at 3: am

Gary: GREAT THEM

Paul: Wait those are our poke balls

everyone grabs their poke balls -

Ash: ok lets get out of here

Miette: not so fast mewtwo psychic

Mewtwo : as you wish

uses psychic

Ash: PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT

mewtwo faints

Ash: everyone lets go

Korrina: HURRY BEFORE M3WTWO GETS UP

Everyone except Korrina: YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL US TWICE

Calem: hold it right there time to mega evolve

Charizard mega evolve into X

Miette: Charizard mega evolve into charizard Y

Both of them: CHARIZARD FLAMETHROWER

Ash: oh no you don't pikachu thunderbolt

Korrina: lucario aura sphere

Serena: braixen flamethrower

All attacks hit and make a fog late the fog clears and both charizard faints

Miette: We will be back within more tricks

Calem and Miette dissappear

Ash: well lets go to school to our dorms

Everyone except ash: ok

At ash and Serena dorm -

Ash: finally another day of peacefulness

Serena: yeah and I get to be with you

Ash: yeah true -kisses Serena - I love you

Serena: I love you too

Ash and Serena kiss on their bed then goes to sleep - - Everyone else does the same except Barry XD - - 2:00 am -

With Serena

Serena: Ash ... Ash wake up I can't sleep

Ash: me neither I keep thinking about yesterday

Serena: do you think it will happen again I just don't want us to get... - tears up a bit - hurt

Ash: Serena - hugs her and kisses her forehead - I love you ok I won't let anything happen to us I really care about you

Serena: - starts crying - I hope... yo your... right I don't want any...anything to happen to you and me ...

Ash: don't worry -wipes Serena tears - everything will be fine nothing will happen to us

Serena: thanks ashy keys go back to sleep ok

Ash: got it

ash and Serena go back to their bed and sleep together while hugging and Ash gives Serena a kiss on her forehead -

To be continued...

I hope you enjoy this wait until episode 17 part 1 THE DESTRUCTION that might get sad and intense so see you there hope you enjoy this episode


	18. Chapter 18

ALRIGHT! EPISODE 17 WILL BE THE FINAL EPISODE FOR SEASON 1 AND THERE WILL BE LIKE 2 - 3 PARTS ON EPISODE 17 AND SOME DEATH! so hope you enjoy :D

Miette: is it time to do the portal

Calem: you bet the portal to unleash legendary pokemon of all time

Giovanni: time to make the world our

Alain: with all of our powers combined there will be nothing to stop us

\- portal opens

Giovanni: here me legends come on out!

Giratina, Lugia, Ho-oh, Palkia, Dialga, Hoopa comes out

Alain: NOW HURRY

legendary's scream of pain

Giovanni: good their under our control now miette calem and alain take them to destroy the city we have some un finish buisness to do

at the poke city

Alain, Miette , Calem : EVERYONE USE HYPER BEAM!

Legendaries: AS YOU WISH - all use hyper beam

the gang see's the news at the poke city

Ash: guys lets go now

Everyone except Ash and Serena: LETS GO NOW AND HURRY

Serena: ash i have a bad feeling about this

Ash; dont worry Serena we will stop this once and for all - kisses Serena - you feel better

Serena: - blushes - a little but ok lets go

with the gang at poke city

Barry: woah legendary pokemon

Lyra: stop acting this way lets go

Everyone except Lyra: where did you come from we havent seen you in a long time

Lyra: sry people have stuff to do NOW LETS DO THIS

Miette: well well well...

Calem: the trouble gang

Alain: lets finish this

the gang sent out there strongest pokemon

Gary: blastoise use hydro pump on the legendary

Ash: i see where your going with this Gary PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT

legendaries feel more pain then ever

Misty: look on their heads they must be controlled

Drew: do we hit them

Ash: nooooo drew we leave them on so they can control them and destroy the city does that answer your question

Drew: huh yes it does

May: lets hurry and stop this once and for all

Paul and dawn : no kidding

the gang uses there strongest moves

Serena: there still standing

Ash: STOP THIS RIGHT NOW  
ARCEUS COME ON OUT AND USE JUDGEMENT

\- palkia and dialga are no longer controlled

Calem: lets go back now

\- they all dissapear

Dialga and palkia: thank you so much for helping us

paul catches palkia

drew catches dialga

Drew and Paul: yes we have legends

Ash: nice but we al better get ready for tomorrow who knows whats going to happen

Everyone: got it

with ash and Serena

Ash: i wonder if new things are going to happen

Serena: well i dont want to find out so lets go to sleep

Ash: yeah your right night

Serena: night

Ash kisses Serena forehead then goes to sleep

to be continued...

whats going to happen at episode 17 part 2 THE DESTRUCTION what death are going to happen will they be defeated FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

POKEMON KALOS HIGH!


	19. Chapter 19

ALRIGHT!1 THE SEASON FINALE OF SEASON 1 EPISODE 17 PART 2 THE DESTRUCTION and the reason i have not put this episode the next day after part 1 of 17 i had a lot of stuff to do so hope you enjoy

Miette: Giovanni sir we are back they escape but we did get there DNA on their pokemon strength so we can have a good pokemon powerful enough

Calem: good thing i had my yveltal

Alain: wait you had a Yveltal this whole time and you didnt tell the boss and us

Calem: well yeah i mean i use him in a battle days ago and it needs to recharge to use his powerful move duh

Giovanni: that makes sense ok then use it on those friends of Ash's got it

Calem: trust me hey wont escape that

\- at school

Gary: ok guys we need to train hard to defeat Miette Calem alain and their leader

Barry: either way they are still getting stronger no matter what i mean did you see their legendary pokemon they had

Dawn: says the person that played pokemon go the entire time while we were defeating their legends

Ash: plus me, Serena , paul and drew have legends also

Serena: i have mew and Raquaza

Ash: and i have Arceus and Hoopa and other legends like Kyogre Groudon Darkrai victini and all those types

Gary: ok seriously how did you get them

Ash and Serena: we told you that's our secret

Drew; at east i have dialga

Paul: and i have palkia

May: well we better do our best at this ok

Misty: do you think there is any bug type legends

Clemont: well if Ash's arceus holds the bug plate then it turns into a bug type

Misty: great...

after school

Korrina: hey what about mega evolution

Ash: i know raquaza can mega evolve and my charizard can too and heracross glalie sceptile and Greninja since its like a mega but its a fusion

Serena: ok lets go home its getting late i guess

Barry: its 5:00 a clock

Dawn: SHUT UP BARRY

they all went home - - at Ash and Serena's house

Serena; FINALLY WE ARE DONE WITH SCHOOL

Ash: good thing we have the weekend

Serena: at least i get to spend time with you - hugs ash -

Ash: me too im glad i have you to hang out with - kisses Serena -

at night -

Giovanni; calem is your pokemon power ready

Calem yes it is

Giovanni; good now take it and destroy the town

at the city

Calem; ok GOODRA COME ON OUT AND USE HYPER BEAM

Goodra: yes master - unleashes a hyper beam

Gary: ok calem you need to stop this BLASTOISE USE HYDRO PUMP

Calem; nice try goodra use dragon pulse

Misty: i got you Starmie use water gun

Ash and the rest of the gang we are here

they all attack now

Calem: TIME FOR BACK UPS MIETTE ALAIN AND GIOVANNI ITS TIME

Giovanni: well well well if it isnt my son Ash ketchum

Everyone except Giovanns's team and ash and gary: HES YOUR FATHER

Ash; yeah pretty much

Giovanni your coming with me calem now use your pokemon

Calem: got it YVELTAL USE OBLIVION WING

Ash: SERENA THE PLAN NOW

Serena: got it Gengar come on out and use confusion on Yveltal

yveltal gets confuse and attacks on Giovanni's team

Calem: WHAT NO THIS IS BAD GIOVANNI SIR

Giovanni: why calem

Ash: cause oblivious wing makes things turn into stone now you guys will be stone

Miette; what no im too pretty to get turned into stone

Paul and Drew: yes we got them

Alain: NO WHY DID I WORK FOR YOU

Miette: YOU JUST HAD TO GET GOOD POKEMON YOUR AN IDIOT

Giovanni: AFTER 1 YEAR OF PLANNING THIS YOUR JUST FIGURING THAT OUT

Calem: you will all pay mark my words we will retu

Calem gets turned into stone

Miette: well ill release my pokemon now

miette pokemon are gone

miette it was nice while it lasted

\- miette gets turned into stone

Alain well charizard and i did very well this far but here Ash catch

Ash: wait why

Alain: i think you will take care of it more then me

Giovanni: why do it to them

Alain: CAUSE IF IT WASNT FOR YOU WE WOULDNT BE TURNED INTO STONE - tears up a bit - POKEMON SHOULD BE USED FOR GOOD NOT EVIL AND MY CHARIZARD MUST BE USED FOR GOOD SO GOODBYE CHARIZARD

Alain Charizard: i will never forget you too

\- alain gets turned into stone

Giovanni: maybe your right this is for the best what have i done

Giovanni: wh- what are you doing

Ash: something we should have done a long time ago

Ash, Serena, Paul, Dawn. Clemont, Korrina, Drew, may, Barry, Lyra,  
Gary, and Misty: EVERYONE USE YOUR STRONGEST MOVE

all the regular pokemon used their strong moves  
now the legendary pokemon

Dialga, and palkia, hoopa, use hyper beam  
Arceus uses judgement Mew uses psychic and now RAQUAZA

Serena: RAQUAZA MEGA EVOLVE AND USE DRAGON ASCENT

Giovanni: WA- WAIT PL- P- PLEASE

\- mewtwo appears and goes to ash

Mewtwo; please let me help it his fault im doing this

Ash: got it MEGA EVOLVE - Mewtwo x happens

Ash and Serena: ITS TIME RAQUAZA DRAGON ASCENT AND MEWTWO PSYSTRIKE

ALL THE POKEMON ATTACK GIOVANNI

Giovanni: noo - turns into stone - - the power destroys him as stone and he is gone

Paul: it was all worth it to stop it

Dawn: now we can go back to our normal lifes

Ash: but First GO MASTER BALL! - throws the master ball at mewtwo

Paul: where did you get the master ball

Mewtwo: well might as well - gets caught -

Ash; sweet i got a mewtwo with a mega stone

Drew: i swear dude why do they pick you

Ash: cause Arceus told me i take care and love pokemon

gary: that makes sence

Barry: well its been tough today we stopped it now so lets go  
home

everyone: right

everyone goes home - - with Ash and Serena -

Ash: finally we stopped it now lets head off and wait whats next for us in the future

Serena: yeah your right

\- with gary and misty

Gary: Finally its over

Misty: now we can spend time with our friends

paul and dawn

Dawn: its really over

Paul: yeah but i wonder if they will be back

Dawn: you never know

with Barry and Lyra

Barry: finally for goodness sakes

Lyra: yeah finally - giggles

Barry: so lyra i was wondering if you want to go out with me

Lyra: sure why not

Barry: sweet

with Clemont and Korrina -

Korrina: well at least us gym leaders can finally go back to our jobs

Clemont: yeah your right

both of them laugh - - back with Ash and Serena

Ash: now what

Serena: well lets hang out as a couple i guess

Ash: your right lets go - they both go outside

Serena: this place is always beautiful

Ash: now we can relax - sunset happens again

the gang goes outside at different places for the sunset

the guys except Ash: i love you

the girls except Serena: i love you too

\- now with Ash and Serena

Ash: i love you Serena

Serena: i love you too Ashy

both Ash and Serena lean in and kiss - - at home

Ash: night

Serena: night

\- Ash and Serena does a goodnight kiss then hugs while sleeping together

at lab of Giovanni

Mysterious person: so miette and calem and Alain turned into stone  
\- picks up Giovanni face of stone - so its no surprise that my idiotic brother would fail taking over the world guess ill take his place its time the world face a new leader...

To be continued at SEASON 2!...

ok guys this took me 3 hours to do what they were going to say what pokemon to use and what they are going to say so hope you enjoy and feel free to leave what should i bring and do in season 2 of kalos high


End file.
